wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Arena point calculator
}} There are plenty of different calculators in the internet. All of them can calculate your amount of arena points you'll get at the end of the (arena) week with your team rating given. Some calculators do have some sophisticated features which are listed in the detailed description below. Ways to calculate points earned by fighting in the Arena PvP system are below. The Formula for a 5v5 team is: :If Rating>1500: Points = 1511.26/(1+1639.28*Power(2.71828, -0.00412*Rating)) :if <1500 Points = 0.22*Rating+14 :2v2 earns 76% and 3v3 earns 88% of a fives team. (Source) Compact Overview ;Table Legend :X = Implemented :- = Not Available :? = Not known / Not Tested Please improve the table by editing it. Up-to-date calculators Are you the owner of any of these calculators? Help by expanding information about your calculator! = Calculator Descriptions = Arena Calc for Android and iPhone/iPad Arena Calc is a precise and efficient tool to calculate incoming arena points for World of Warcraft. The Points tab will let you know how many points your current rating will net you – regardless of bracket. The Rating tab lets you plot in the desired amount of points, and will calculate what rating you will need for the week in order to get them. Available for both the iOS and Android platforms! Features: * Updated for 4.0.3 * Points to Rating conversion - 2v2, 3v3, 5v5 * Rating to Points conversion - 2v2, 3v3, 5v5 * Accurate calculation * Fast and efficient * Intuitive interface * Available on multiple platforms; iPhone, iPad and Android Credits: * BrewinApps.com WoW Tool for Android Android Market Link (works only from your Android Phone) b b Or scan the barcode on the right if you have Barcode Scanner installed on your Android smartphone: This is an Arena Calculator for Android. Currently it offers the basic features for arena calculations. More features are planed. Currently in development. Features: * Simple and easy to use * Converts 2v2,3v3,5v5 points to rating * Converts 2v2,3v3,5v5 rating to point * Also has an early version of a drop calculator * Statistical win/loss chance based on team rating * Arena Points Gain/Loss calculation Features added in v0.4.1 * Drop Calc can now calculate chances for more than 1 drop! * Realm Status Future additions: * Item costs/selection for current and former sessions Feedback This Android app is currently in early development phase. Feedback and bug reports are welcomed. Send bugs, suggestions or feedback to wowtool.androidapps at indisposable.de. Credits Tseng DarkHpR Arena Calculator www.wow-vang.com This is a good Arena Calculator, simple and easy, converts points and rating, and its updated to the newest version of the formula. Online at www.wow-vang.com. Features: * Simple and easy to use * Converts 2v2,3v3,5v5 points to rating * Converts 2v2,3v3,5v5 rating to point * Information about item costs for the newest season * Free and works with the most recent version of wow Credits Darkhpr UltiCalc Desktop 3.0 (Mac, Windows and Linux) Click here to visit the official website. DOWNLOAD LINKS: * Mac OS X 10.4 and higher - Click to Download * Windows 98 and higher - Click to Download * Linux binary file - Click to Download Check below for the mobile version of UltiCalc! Now available! This is the first, and only arena calculator for Windows, Mac and Linux (That runs as an application). It offers calculation as you enter your rating for all team sizes. It looks great while doing so as well! Source code will be coming shortly. Formula is checked daily Features: * Post your results directly to Twitter with one click! * Fast, and easy to use * Fantastic design with animations throughout the application * No Network / Internet connection required * Calculates 2v2,3v3,5v5 points for any given rating * Lightweight and small * Works natively with Windows, Mac and Linux alike! * Virus-free and absolutely no DLL files! Credits Dwight Dickinson (Anzio on Bladefist:US) ArenaPoints for iPhone and iPod Touch The first and only native iPhone and iPod Touch application to calculate your arena points. Once it is installed it does not need an internet connection anymore to calculate your arena points at any time. It also saves you the time to switch between the WoW window and webbrowsers or other tools. * Download the App from the AppStore within iTunes. AppStore Link * Free updates via iTunes everytime the formular changes. * For feature requests talk to Sni on Moonglade. ;Credits * Sni of Moonglade (EU) * For the latest news and changes follow ArenaPoints on twitter: https://twitter.com/arenapoints UltiCalc WebKit - Arena point calculator for the iPhone and WebKit browsers UltiCalc WebKit is no longer being updated. Please see "Arena Points" above for iPhone in the app store! Direct Link: WoW: Arena Point Calculator(Best Viewed on the iPhone) Calculates all teams arena points instantly. Ability to calculate 2v2,3v3,5v5 instantly. Has a great design, and is iPhone-ready * Has a bug reporter feature built right in * Fixes issues weekly and sometimes daily * Great support * Works on Mac and Windows computers via Safari or another webkit browser (such as Google Chrome) CREDITS Dwight Dickinson (Anzio on Bladefist:US) Arena points calculator Link * Link directly to the website: www.arenapointscalculator.com Features * Calculate rating to points * Calculate points to rating * No page refresh needed. * Goal calculator, plan ur gear. Other Features * Arena rules * Arena faq * Arena tips * Rewards, video's and forum Credits * Bob of Outland-EU and bnc-automatisering WoW Armory: Arena Calculator (2.2.0) *WoW Armory Arena Calculator The Arena Calculator is a new tool that allows you to do a number of helpful calculations for when and how you can spend your arena points. Choose one of the three useful calculators to help you answer the following questions: * How many arena points will I earn this week? * What's the average rating I'll need to get my desired arena reward? * When can I expect to get my desired arena reward? The Arena Calculator can be accessed from Browse the Armory > Arena > Arena Calculator. Note: Players may need to refresh their character profiles in order for some of the pin the profile features to work Arena Points Calculator hosted by Blizzard themself. (Source) coder62's Arena Point Calculator * Direct link: www.wow-tools.org/arena-calculator ;Features * Convert arena rating to points. * Convert points to rating. * Calculate average rating needed to get x points in y weeks. * Calculate how many weeks you need to get x points with your average rating. * Live calculation while you type. * Working with version 2.2. Erorus's Arena Points Calculator * Direct link: everynothing.net/armory/arena.html * Also features a very light weight armory at everynothing.net/armory/ ;Features * Uses v2.2 formula. * Calculates points for all 3 ladders at once. * Very simple and clean layout. No images. Not ugly. No ads. * Whole page is less than 2kB in size. * Has tables of pre-calculated ratings. Mirela's Arena Points Calculator * Original Forum thread Updates are listed here first. * Link directly to the website. Click here! * Not only does it do Arena to Points Conversion, it also does Points to Arena Conversion, and Goal Planning. Direct Links * Rating->Points * Points->Rating * Goal Calculator Goal Planner :* The Goal Planner is where you enter in your current Arena Points, Desired Arena Points, and Average Rating and it will calculate total weeks it will take to obtain those points. Created by :* Created by Mirela and Faydust on Gnomeregan, and sponsered by wiki4mmo. PS. 2.1 Updated. Arena Calculator.com * Link directly to the website. Here * Multi lingual * Updated to 2.0 due to new formula * Really dynamic, content added every week * A must to bookmark WoWDen's Arena Point Calculator (2.2.0) * A Forum Topic about the Calculator can be found here, by Starbeam from Mal'Ganis. * A direct link to the calculator can be found here. * Updated frequently to use the latest arena points calculation formula. ;Features :* Calculate arena points for each of your three team types simultaneously. :* Reverse calculator to find out the rating you will need to receive a certain number of points. :* Available in English, French, Italian, German, and Spanish. * Up to date and updated for 2.2 formula ;How to Use It :* In the 3 boxes at the top you can enter some or all of your arena team ratings. Once entered hit "Calculate" and it will show the points you will receive for each team. :* In the Reverse arena calculator you can enter the amount of points you'd like to receive. Then click calculate and it will show the needed rankings for each of the three team types to get that many points. Suggestions :* Please report any bugs or suggestions using the contact page. ;Credits :* Created for WoWDen by Starbeam of Mal'Ganis. Zimmerman's Arena Points Calculator :* direct Link: http://www.2vs2.net ;Features :* Calculates points/rating for all 3 ladders at once :* Updated for 2.2 formulae :* No page refresh needed. --> Java-script ;Credits :* Zimmerman of Frostwolf-EU WoW WotLK AP Calculator :* :* Official formula based :* Inspired by other calculators ( i was pretty bored so i made it :) ) :* Completely written in Delphi 2009 :* Questions? Write to Irie :* Download link -> click :* Changelog for Mac OS X port :* A new version of WoW WotLK AP Calculator MacPort was launched :* Added original icon to Mac version :* Reset button now resets the Team Size box as well :* Buttons can now be clicked from anywhere, instead of just the top :* Included Sparkle Framework for possible future updates :* Download this version below :* A Mac version of this calculator became available on October 21st 2009. :* The Mac version of this calculator was created by Maullar on Bladefist:Alliance (US) :* Download the Mac version port by Maullar from this link :* Comments by real autor : On windows version, reset button does reset team size as well, and buttons CAN be clicked from anywhere, so those "changes" that you've made aren't that much correct :) . Anyway, thank you for porting it to mac :) . Cheers! WoW Arena points calculator (WotLK) :* Live calculation while you type. :* Fast and efficient. :* Intuitive interface. :* Calculate arena points for each of your three team types simultaneously. :* Official formula based. :* Link: wowa.arredemo.org/arena_calculator.html Arena PvP Category:Game terms Arena PvP Category:Game terms Arena PvP Category:Game terms Arena PvP Category:Game terms Arena PvP Category:Game terms Arena PvP Category:Game terms Arena PvP Category:Game terms Arena PvP Category:Game terms